Volverte a ver
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Mientras está oculto, después de haber asesinado a Dumbledore. Severus solamente piensa que en la persona que desea volver a ver. *Regalo de cumpleaños para Amia Snape*


"**Volverte a ver"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Mientras está oculto, después de haber asesinado a Dumbledore. Severus solamente piensa que en la persona que desea volver a ver.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK Rowling. La letra de la canción tampoco, esa le pertenece a Juanes, yo sólo le cambie un poco la letra. Escuchad la canción mientras leen, es una sugerencia, pero escuchad la versión cantada junto a Raphael de España.

* * *

_**Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Amia Snape. Ojalá te guste niña. De mí para ti con todo mi yo.**_

* * *

Unos pequeños haz de de luz, de la luna, se colaban en aquella habitación. Alumbrando la figura de un hombre, que observaba fijamente una fotografía que guardaba en el relicario que colgaba en su cuello.

Su piel cetrina contrastaba con sus obscuras vestimentas. Sus ojos negros, miraban la fotografía, tratando de memorizar cada parte de la persona que en ella aparecía.

_Daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver  
Daría hasta mi vida y mi varita, mi magia y mi fe _

Estaba atrapado en aquel lugar. Atrapado por su promesa de serle fiel a Dumbledore y ayudar en la caída del Señor Tenebroso.

Lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, últimamente, era el recuerdo de ella. De su sabelotodo. De su pequeña leona.

Recordar lo que vivieron juntos. Los momentos, en que nada parecía existir para ellos. Recordar la sonrisa de ella. Como pronunciaba su nombre. Como sus ojos lo miraban con amor.

_Por eso en la trinchera de mi soledad  
Tus ojos son mi luz y tu esplendor mi corazón _

¿Seguiría en esa lucha si ella no estaba?, ¿Valdría la pena para él luchar por la sociedad que lo odiaría por creerlo un traidor?. La respuesta era una sola. Un no, rotundamente.

Ella era la que lo hacía aguantar las torturas que el Señor Tenebroso le daba. Ella era la que lo mantenía cuerdo en aquel manicomio. Sólo ella.

No sabía si viviría lo suficiente. Nunca realmente le importo morir en la guerra, ya que no tenía a nadie que lo esperase, sí es que ganaban. Pero ella lo cambió todo.

Nunca supo como ella logro penetrar esa coraza de hielo que él había puesto en su corazón, pero ya no le importaba, ya que sin ella no tendría ninguna razón para vivir.

_Y si no fuera por ti yo no podría vivir  
En el vacío de estos días de no saber  
Y si no fuera por ti yo no sería feliz  
Como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir_

Sus dedos recorrieron la fotografía de ella. Esa fotografía que era lo más preciado que tenía en aquel lugar. Sabía que se veía como un estúpido adolescente enamorado. Él odiaba ser cursi, de hecho odiaba mostrar sus sentimientos, pero ella le había hecho algo. Con ella era la única persona con la que no era tan frío.

Antes de que tuviese que asesinar a Dumbledore, le dijo la verdad. Le dijo el plan con el cual se ganaría la confianza de Voldemort.

Ella le creyó. Trató de hacerlo cambiar de idea muchas veces, pero él no se dejo convencer. Ella en vista de eso le dijo que lo esperaría.

_Y es que solo con saber que al regresar  
Tú esperarás por mí  
Aumentan los latidos de mi corazón _

Ahora su mente estaba concentrada en una meta. Sobrevivir a la guerra y estar con ella que era su luz en la obscuridad. Su oasis en el desierto. Su Diosa en el infierno en que estaba metido.

Ella le ayudaría a salir de todo. Con ella a su lado le daba lo mismo que pensaran de él. Si lo creían un criminal y traidor no le importaba. Sólo le interesaba que ella supiese la verdad.

Pero si por alguna razón… el maldito destino los deseaba separar solo deseaba una cosa. Volverla a ver.

_Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer  
Volverte a ver para poderme reponer _

Sin ella, él ya no sería nada. Únicamente sería el murciélago de las mazmorras. Él traidor que asesino a Dumbledore. Él maldito bastardo hijo de puta, que era como un tempano de hielo.

_Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz  
Ni una razón para vivir _

Muchas veces pensó en mandar todo al carajo e irse con ella. Pero sabía perfectamente que ella estaba luchando como él. Sabía que estaba buscando la forma para destruir a esa criatura maldita, junto con sus amigos.

_Lo único que quiero es poder regresar  
Poder todas las hechizos esquivar y sobrevivir  
Tu amor es mi esperanza y tú mi magia  
Por eso regresar a ti es mi única misión _

Era lo único que le quedaba en la vida. Ella, Hermione Granger, que le había declarado su amor. Algo que él no se atrevió a hacer por ser conocedor de su destino. Por saber perfectamente que se arriesgaba la vida en la guerra.

Sabía que no debió decirle, o expresarle, que la amaba, pero ahora ella era todo lo que tenía en la obscuridad en la cual se encontraba.

_Eres todo lo que tengo  
Y no me quiero morir  
sin poder otra vez  
Volverte a ver _

Un intenso dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente guardo el relicario y se coloco sus vestimentas de mortifago.

Algo en él le decía que tal vez no volvería a estar con su pequeña, pero él solamente deseaba verla una vez más.

_Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz  
Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz  
Ni una razón para vivir._

Sin perder ni un segundo más desapareció de aquella habitación, en la cual había estado pensando en su pequeña, pero antes de desaparecerse dijo algo al viento.

-Sólo quiero volverte a ver…

**.-The end.-**

* * *

_Gracias a los que leen este humilde fic y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._


End file.
